


Park Bench

by pyropinkfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Young!Genji, anti omnic language and situations, au where genji is pre cyborg and i guess he meets zenyetta, first overwatch fic ever so, honestly i just wanted cute boyfriends listen, probably super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au that does not fit in canon at all and is just me wanting more young!Genji meeting Zenyetta for the first time in a cute park with birds and cheesy shit. (also this didn't get edited im so sorry)</p><p>--</p><p>Just about every day Genji could expect to see that omnic walking by the same park Genji used to escape his family burdens. The omnic wasn’t any different than the usual ones that lived in the city, sure he dressed weird in comparison, but he seemed normal. It wasn't like Genji to even put a second thought in regards to an omnic of all things, but this one just had this thing about him, an aura that the man couldn't get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Bench

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this is probably super ooc idk how to write genji at all but im gay for genyetta and putting off doing my commissions like a piece of shit 
> 
> also i got inspired by a couple prompts on tumblr and another fic with a park and it felt like the best way to write idk man. zenyetta just likes animals okay dont take it away from me

Just about every day Genji could expect to see that omnic walking by the same park Genji used to escape his family burdens. The omnic wasn’t any different than the usual ones that lived in the city, sure he dressed weird in comparison, but he seemed normal. It wasn't like Genji to even put a second thought in regards to an omnic of all things, but this one just had this thing about him, an aura that the man couldn't get out of his head. 

Likely it was just coincidence he walked by the same time Genji sat at one of the park benches every day. He probably worked on a routine and kept to it from being robotic or something. Yet Genji became so enthralled by the puffy pants and the way the owner of said silly pants would hover throughout the park that he came up with some elaborate backstory for the omnic. He was so peaceful looking, always pausing in his trek to admire the wildlife, surely he had a dark backstory.

Genji decided this omnic was on the run from a top secret government agency and was wanted in scrap metal or alive for hacking into a multi million dollar government project. His unusual choice of dress was his attempts at hiding from law enforcements, but only Genji’s specially assassin-ninja based training detected it, and if Genji could capture him, he'd reap the rewards. 

Naturally Genji was sure he was dead-wrong on his theory, but every time he saw the omnic stop to pet a dog from another, or wave politely at a smiling couple, Genji added to his theory that the omnic was likely an arms dealer with all the money he stole and the orbs were likely grenades. It was his main method to keep himself entertained before he knew his duties back at home called and Hanzo would come looking for him. 

The man felt a grin spread over his face as the omnic he had been watching for weeks now glanced his way. Or what he perceived was his way, Genji had to resist the urge to reach up and wave. No, instead he kept that cool kid look to him, relaxed and keen eye trained on the omnic. 

The omnic cocked his head and turned away, his attention drawn away from Genji when another Omnic waved to him. Maybe they knew each other? For some reason, Genji assumed he didn’t have friends, but that was a silly idea. Even the most intolerable jerks had friends, just look at Hanzo. 

Genji shifted upright on the bench, trying to listen to the cybernetic voices exchange. The purr in the omnic’s voice was another appealing factor for him. He talked so deep, commenting on the beautiful weather. Could omnics even notice that kind of thing? Genji thought it felt too warm, and there wasn’t a breeze to cool him down from the dry heat. 

Watching the way the puffy pants interacted with another omnic was intriguing, like watching another language. They spoke in English, but the underlying of minimal gestures and whirs hinted another depth to their conversation Genji would never understand. He wasn’t the only one though, a few of the passing humans grew tense listening in on the two omnics catching up. A man in particular started walking closer with a fire in his eyes. 

Something in Genji felt uneasy, he shifted his feet, ready to spring into action. 

The man looked young, but like an overprotective father. A quick glance in the direction he came from would see a woman holding her two sons behind her near a tree. Her lips were pursed and eyes squinting.

“This is a park for humans, if you scapes of metal want to conspire, take it somewhere else. You’re scaring my kids!”

Genji stood up instantly, crossing the short distance in between the omnics and man. Never before would he feel compelled to do something like this before, but he nudged his poofy pants omnic back, making a safe distance between them to defuse the situation. 

“Hey, let’s not make a scene here. There’s other omnics here, not just these two,” Genji protested, holding his arms out. He only stood in front of the omnic he had been admiring, the other one took it upon herself to shift back. 

“A scene?!” The man roared in disbelief, raising his fist to Genji. Genji reacted in kind, ready to knock the man on his ass. He didn’t look like much, maybe a hoodlum punk with green hair, but he was a highly skilled assassin and ready to fight.

“Brothers please, this is a place of tranquility. I wish for no fighting, I have no ill intentions here. This is my sister from the monastery,” the poofy pants omnic indicated the other omnic, a shy looking thing judging how she shifted away from the male. “We meant no harm by talking,” he continued, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“You’re one of those robot-fuckers aren’t you? It’s your kind that lets their kind enslave humanity, not that a man who lowers himself to an omnic has any humanity left.” The man scoffed as he walked away, spitting on the ground as Genji balled his fists and considered running after him anyway. What an asshole, a self righteous asshole--

“Thank you for your assistance, I am Zenyatta.” 

Genji startled, turning around to face the omnic he had been admiring for a while. He licked his lips nervously, reaching his hand out to Zenyatta, repeating the name to test the weight on his tongue. He liked it. It felt fitting for the omnic. 

“Genji.” 

“Zenyatta, I must leave,” the other omnic begin walking off, Zenyatta waved her off, reminding her to be safe on her journey home, and turned his undivided attention to Genji. 

He felt nervous again, a flutter in his throat. 

“So, uhm, I notice you here a lot.” 

Genji felt like an idiot as soon as the words left him. He wanted to be the sauve savior, cool and collected and badass as he snuck in and defended the omnic, but now he felt like an idiot because he didn’t really do anything that Zenyatta couldn’t have done himself.

“Yes, I have noticed the same about you” Zenyatta remarked, and seriously, something about his voice was so smooth for an omnic’s. God, if Hanzo or his father found out he was crushing on an omnic, he’d never live it down. “It’s a very nice park.”

“It is, I come here to get away from my brother,” Genji laughed, rubbing his neck with that pent up energy he didn’t know how to release. “But I probably need to get back soon…” and spare himself from the awkwardness that was becoming the conversation between them. Not that it looked like the omnic noticed it. 

“I don’t want to be the one to hold you up from any important duties.” 

Genji’s face flushed, he couldn’t even help it. He laughed again, shaking his head forcible. “No, no! You weren’t holding me up, hell I’m excited to finally get to meet you.” 

“To meet me?” Zenyatta asked, seemingly unsure by what he said and Genji felt even more embarrassed. He always opened his mouth too much, word vomiting at the worst times. 

“I mean, I kept noticing you, and I built this story in my head about what you were like, and I didn’t think I would actually talk to you today, let alone tell a guy to go shove it.” 

Why was Hanzo always right about what an idiot he is? 

Thankfully for him, Zenyatta looked amused. Or as amused as an expressionless computer can look. His shoulders shook and there was a warm bubbling laugh slipping from his speakers and it melted Genji’s heart right then and there. 

“If you would like, I would be more than happy to meet and exchange stories for you sometime.” 

“Uh- yeah! A date. Same time tomorrow?” Genji wasn’t a fidgeter, but even he couldn’t help the nervous tick to play with his drawstring on his hoodie. 

Zenyatta only hummed in response. 

“Yes, a date. Till then, Genji.” 

They turned to walk their separate ways, and Genji was glad because he knew his face was on fire at that point. Even Hanzo called him out on it when he got home. 

Tomorrow he had a date with an omnic, of all things, that he had been technically stalking for two weeks. How was this his life?

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more at pyrogavinofree.tumblr.com


End file.
